


When The Devil Cries

by BlackMoon21



Category: Devil May Cry, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: BAMF Midoriya Izuku, Cinnamon Roll Midoriya Izuku, Confident Midoriya Izuku, F/M, Fem!everyone But Izuku, Flirty Midoriya Izuku, Good Parent Midoriya Inko, Only Women Have Quirks | Men are Quirkless, Parent Trish (devil may cry)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:07:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27974159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackMoon21/pseuds/BlackMoon21
Summary: Born quirkless but not powerless. With family and friends by his side, this devil won't cry.Shamelessly used as a reference;-Total Command: Epsilon110Thanks to my beta Veritocracy
Relationships: Bakugou Katsuki/Midoriya Izuku, Trish/inko midoriya
Comments: 21
Kudos: 38





	1. Years of the Devil

Panting heavily, Inko Midoriya smiled softly when the cries of her son sounded in the room. The smile only grew when she saw the tufts of scruffy, white hair that reminded the woman of the boy’s father. And despite all the questions about the man, she kept her silence and her secrets by stating that it was a passionate one nightstand that led to the child. Begrudgingly satisfied by her answer, the doctors gave her and the child a few more checkups over the coming days. Once satisfied that they were both in good health, the mother and son finally made their way home.  
“Oh my dear child, my Izuku. I know you’ll be a great man one day, just like your father. And I promise to help you on that path.”

The years seem to fly by for the Midoriya family as Izuku steadily grown into a fine young man. In the beginning, Inko had retired from her life as a lawyer to be able to home school and take care of her son. Instead she became a highly paid consultant, even helping a few well-known Pro Heroines. She wanted to give Izuku the best education she could without all the prejudice of society and the ‘only women can be heroes’ propaganda. It was well known that women were the only ones to have quirks, but that wouldn’t stop her from helping her son. Despite keeping him from all the prejudice, she never sheltered the boy. Quite often she would take him to the park so he could interact with children his age. It was there he met Katsumi Bakugou, and the two immediately became good friends Even when he would proudly state that he would be a hero alongside her, she would cheer him on with a smile, despite knowing that only women had quirks. Whenever she was asked why she blindly believed in him, she would always say the same thing.  
“I honestly don’t know why, but I know deep down there’s something special about him.” Katsumi smiled warmly albeit smugly with her words. “There’s just something in his eyes that pulls me to believe in his determination.”  
When Izuku turned six, his mother decided it was time to start training properly on top of his home schooling. His mother began said training by conditioning his body. She had him build his stamina, speed, strength, endurance, and flexibility. She signed him up for karate, boxing and kick boxing classes along with dance and music classes. During those classes he was subjugated to the irrationality of the gender discrimination and dealt with the attempted bullying of his female peers when he stated he wanted to be a hero. But with burning determination in his eyes, he continued to push himself to achieve his dream.  
“No matter what you say or try to do, I will not give up on my dream.” He would give a confident smirk as he would repeat those words every time someone tried to deny his dream. “Besides, I don’t need you all to believe in me, I have people who already do that. So you can all glare and hate me all you want. I won’t back down.”  
Those words constantly enflamed the women around him causing them to try and bully him harder, but he would always get back up determined to strive for success. In his eyes, their desperate attempt to stop him only showed he was on the right path.  
When he finally turned ten, Inko added weapon classes on top of his current workload, Izuku took it like a champ and continue to work harder than ever. Her reasoning was that if he wanted to be a hero, he would need to learn everything, including weapons like firearms and swordplay. Izuku took those words to heart as he strived to be the best he could be. He even went as far as keeping various notebook on heroines and their quirks, writing down their uses, and weaknesses. Everyday his classes, and schoolwork got harder, every day he filled more notebooks, and every day his fire blazed brighter with his determination to become a hero. Katsumi was right alongside him as she learned with him. Together the two of them would explore her quirk to make her stronger than ever. Even though her schools continued to inflate her ego, making her believe she was the best around, she would never look down on her white haired friend as she knew most of her skill and control was thanks to his help and drive. The two would even compare schoolwork and combat skills every chance they got to continue to push each other to be better than before.  
Inko herself couldn’t be prouder of the two as they strived to better themselves. Inko also couldn’t help but tease them both about dating each other. She wasn’t alone either as Katsumi’s mother Mitsuki joined in on the teasing. Especially when they would catch the two of them cuddling during a movie or show. Izuku couldn’t help but feel blessed with the life and family he had, and enjoyed it every day despite the harsh regimen he had to keep up. But all things must come to an end and that the end came on the day before Izuku’s seventeenth birthday.


	2. With Style

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometime you take a test and get it over with. The Devil does it with Style.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to my betas;  
> Spectral_Kitsune  
> Veritocracy
> 
> More notes at the bottom.

*”Mom, who’s Dante?”*

Those words, that question, had turned his world upside down a year ago and now with two months left until the entrance exams for U.A. he was grateful that they did. Currently however, he was scared shitless. He stood in front of his mother and his apartment with his trainer/secondary mother figure Trish. Introducing the two wouldn’t be too hard, but the real problem was that he didn’t really do a good job of keeping contact with his mother. She knew what type of training he was doing and that things could be hectic, I mean she was married to his father at one point, but that still didn’t mean he was going to be spared from the impending doom of death by momma bear hug. And even if he survived his mother, he would still have to figure out how to survive the doom of facing his cru-best friend.

The blonde woman next to him lightly slapped the greenette upside his head, jolting him out of his thoughts. “Kid I know it’s good to have a little nostalgia, but let's get inside ‘k?”  
Izuku shook his head with a sigh and readied himself. “Just know that I’ll probably be crushed to death in a bit and there is a high chance of you following.”  
“If you say so. Lets get it over with.”  
“Fair.”

Blonde and green walked up to the front door where Izuku immediately looked behind a certain false brick for the spare to the house. He had left his key with his mother since he would be gone for so long, and so he wouldn’t lose it during his hell filled training. Once the door was closed behind them after entering, he motioned for Trish to move to the side. Cupping his hands over his mouth, he took a deep breath.  
“MOM, I’M HOME!” Not even seconds later, a green blur had tackled him, a 6’6” lean, brick house of a man, to the ground in a hug that he swore could beat even All Might in a contest of strength. What followed after was the torrent of happy tears that the Midoriya family was considered famous for.  
“Mybabyisfinallyhomeimsoglad.” Inko blubbered out as she clung to her son.  
Trish had leaned against the wall with a smile on her face as she watched the tearful reunion. Once the Midoriya Matriarch had finally calmed down, Izuku gave her the bright smile she remembered from his childhood.  
“I’m home, mom.”  
She knew the words to say and saying them almost brought a tear to her eyes again. “Welcome home, Izuku.”

After a long hug and a few shed tears, the mother and son duo stood up and Inko finally became aware of his companion. Green eyes met the blues of Trish’s, and both widened getting lost in each other. For quite a few seconds they stared until a light cough from Izuku pulled them back. Both had turned their heads away with a light blush that Izuku wrote off as them feeling embarrassed for staring, Inko then bowed in a manner befitting of a woman thanking a teacher for helping her child.  
“You must be Trish. My son has told me a fair bit about you, despite barely calling.” The last three words were given with a small glare to her son until returned a jovial smile to Trish. “Thank you for all that you’ve done for him.”  
“Nothing but good things I hope, and I did my best with him in the limited time frame.” She waved off her thanks lightly with a smile of her own, that turned to apologetic. “I feel I should apologize instead. During his training, and time spent with me and a few others, and pardon my words, he turned into a little shit. Almost a carbon copy of his father, but thankfully he is still a cinnamon roll at times.”  
Inko giggled at her words and shrugged. “All that means is he inherited more than just his father’s hair. And Dante being the way he is, or was, is the reason I fell for him.” Silence hung in the air until Izuku spoke up.  
“Why don’t you two talk more while I take Trish’s and my luggage up. Is the spare room still good for use?”  
“Yes, of course. Go ahead Izuku, and I would like to hear more of his training Trish.”  
“Of course Miss Midoriya.”  
“Please, just call me Inko.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Day of Exams~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Izuku strolled through the gates of U.A. very aware of the eyes on him. It was bound to happen considering both his height and appearance. You would stare too, if a giant of a man in a black leather jacket with an equally black deep dope shirt underneath, clad in baggy black jeans, and combat boots, just showed up. Even during the written portion of the exams, he could feel the occasional glances at him as he breezed through it. Just cause he trained his body doesn’t mean he slacked on his studies. Being one of the first ones to complete the written portion, he headed to the auditorium where the debriefing for the practical exam was going to be held. Finding his chair, he relaxed against the back of the seat and closed his eyes while waiting.  
His eyes remained closed throughout the debriefing, which was done by Present Mic, and even when he was bashed for being a male in the hero course exams which he proceeded to ignore, much to the woman’s displeasure. And when they were released to the busses, he pulled up his headphones starting it off with one of his favorite pre-quirk bands. Once on the bus, he closed his eyes once more as he still ignored the stares and glares as he enjoyed his music. Once the bus reached the site of the exam, he got off the bus and began to stretch, preparing himself until a hand landed on his shoulder. Not even bothering to take his headphones off, he brushed away the woman’s hand and gave a glare from the side of his eyes.  
“Before you even try it, you don’t know shit about me and what I’ve put myself through to get here. So shut your ‘Holier than thou’ attitude up and get off my fucking case.” Izuku dismissed the woman with the turn of his head as he sprinted for the opening gates without prompt. It took everyone else a moment to understand why before prompting from Mic told them he was in the correct way of thinking.  
Izuku had a devilish grin on his face as he tore through the first few robots in his path. “Let’s get this party started.”

“We ‘ave quite the interestin’ crop a’ kids this year.” A woman with a gas mask and cowboy hat, stated with approval in her voice.  
“Indeed we do, Snipe, indeed we do.” The mouse? bear? dog? thing stated while smiling and watching a specific screen in particular.  
“Oh? Has some poor fool caught the interest of our Principal?” A sultry voice asked with honey in her voice. Watching the same screen as the creature, he licked her lips at what she saw. “Oh doesn’t he look to be full of vigor~.” She purred out.  
“He looks to be irrational. Yes his takedowns are efficient, but he is showing off in the middle of it. Like he has to be in the spotlight.” A tired looking woman huffed in the background.  
A boisterous laugh came from a skeletal woman. “There’s nothing wrong with a little style in battle, Aizawa.”  
“Indeed, besides I feel there is more to him then he is showing.” The Principal’s grin became wide.  
“Fine but if he passes, he goes into my class. I’ll see if he’s worth being the first male hero.”  
The rest of the room nodded at her words and turned back to the screens as Present Mic’s voice alerted everyone that they had reached the two minute mark.  
“Well then, time to sort out the heros, from the others.” A ferocious grin grace the Principal’s face as she pressed the big red button near her seat.

Izuku was on top of a building while overlooking some of the other examinees. He had long lost track of his points, but had a feeling he had more than enough. Instead he had been helping others where he could before deciding to take his rest. When the two minute mark came up, he rolled his shoulders to begin his carnage once again, that is until he saw the zero pointer.  
‘Well shit. That would be defeatable but I don’t want to show my hand just yet. Better just ru~‘ A cry of pain broke through his thoughts, and he turned his head to see a woman with brown hair in a bob cut trapped under rubble in the path of the giant bot. ‘Fuck.’  
He jumped off the building before dashing to the woman while sounding out three sharp whistles. The other examinees looked toward the sound of the whistles, until the roar of an engine and sight of a red and black motorcycle with no rider, flew over their heads and sped toward the direction of the male and zero pointer. As it sped to its rider, it crashed into and through anything that stood in its way (including other exam robots). The bike skid to a stop next to its rider and Izuku had made it to the trapped girl. Without effort, he threw the rubble away from her and picked her up.  
“Sorry for the sudden change in movement, but hang on.” Izuku didn’t give the girl time to respond as he straddled his bike with her in his arms and gunned the throttle. Weaving through the streets, he made it to the entrance and passed her off to a fellow examinee, before turning the bike back to the zero pointer. “Gotta destroy that thing before anyone else gets hurt.” He murmured to himself as he sped off.  
As the white haired youth sped to the robot, he pulled one of his pistols from the bike and began to unload rounds into it, forcing it to pay attention to him. With that accomplished due to the oncoming fist, he used a fallen piece of building to jump off of and onto the crashing punch from the zero pointer. As he rode up its arm, the bike's wheels burst into flames and carved its path. Everyone watched as the young man rode up its arm before making the bike jump again. And then time seemed to slow as everyone held their breath. Izuku shifted as if doing a tabletop trick with his flaming bike. That was until with a grunt and shift in his momentum, he used the rear tire to cleave through and decapitate the monstrosity. The flames and sheer wind pressure of the feat, forcing the bot to fall backwards. Izuku landed with the bike under him on the falling zero pointer. With apparent skill, he drove down the falling body, using skids and slides to keep from gaining to much speed. Jumping off the robot, bike and all, at the last minute before the resounding thud of the body, he skid to a stop and grinned as the smoke cleared from in front of him.  
“Now THAT is what I call a thrill ride.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the reveal of the first Devil Arms.
> 
> Red Stallion: Originally a large demonic horse that was defeated by Izuku in the depths of an abandoned tower. It was a test given by Trish and his chance at his first Devil Arm. After being defeated, it took on the form of the motorcycle that Izuku now rides everywhere once he got his licensed.
> 
> Emerald: One of the two specially crafted pistols that Izuku keeps on him at all times. Long barreled, green with white ethereal carvings, and mostly modeled after the Colt .45. Often used in tandem with its counterpart Citrine (color of barrel and carvings are swapped.)
> 
> And to those who do mature the connection, yes the guns are name after the nicknames of Izuku and Ryuko in Bond of Dragons. Raider867 and Stephano1294 are both huge inspirations.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I apologize

Hey everyone. I need to stop apologize for those waiting on the next chapter. I've been busy with life and it's been killing my urge to write. Plus with things like depression and such.......... Is been a trial. I'll try to get back into it soon hopefully. Stay patient with me and thanks.

**Author's Note:**

> I will give description of devil arms in the chapter he uses them in as well as styles.


End file.
